My Danielle
by beautifulmind016
Summary: Sequel to Love and Loyalty. It's three years later, Edmund and Danielle are in love. Will they survive tragedy?
1. Previews 3

Hey everyone  
Guess what? It's time for a new story! For any of you who read Love and Loyalty, and for anyone who voted in my poll, the first couple story is out. *Drum roll* The feature couple for this story by popular vote is Edmund and Danielle! Peter and Elise were really close, but they placed second, so I will be writing theirs next. Sorry to anyone who is disappointed, but I hope you will like this story just as much. The title for this story is changed, after writing the first few chapters, I decided to change it The new title is "My Danielle". So, the first chapter will be up on Saturday, October 16, 2010. As I am a full time college student, the chapters will be slow in getting up, but I figured it was better to start than to leave you guys hanging. For those of you who don't know, I am doing a 5 year program to get a B.S. in Medical Studies and a M.S. in Physician Assistant Studies, so it's HARD WORK. So be patient, I'm doing my best

Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

~Hannah 3

P.S. Please review for this story guys, I was really discouraged with the lack of reviews last time, considering I got over 10,000 hits, 40 reviews is really low. So please, encourage this writer with your reviews? A big thank you to my faithful reviewers from last time, I love you guys!


	2. It Begins Again

**The first chapter of My Danielle is now officially up! **** I hope you guys enjoy the first installment of this story.**

The sun shone brightly on the green grasses of the meadows. The flowers looked like splashes of color against the green, and trees loomed at the entrances to the forests. Creeks and brooks babbled down hills, trying to get back to the rushing stream. Narnia was the same as it had ever been, but you could see the happiness radiating from the land. Ever since Miraz had been defeated three years before, everything had been peaceful.

Danielle waltzed through the field, and anyone watching from a distance could see the smile on her face and the laughter in her eyes. At nineteen, she had grown up into a beauty. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with a tall and slim figure. Right behind her was Edmund, who had just celebrated his twentieth birthday. His dark hair and dark eyes were still just as attractive as ever, and his adoration for Danielle was obvious. The two of them had not been separated since they had met three years before, and everyone was waiting for an engagement.

"Danielle" Edmund shouted from behind her as he grabbed her from behind and wrestled her to the ground. He was tickling her and she was laughing hysterically. They were so young and so in love, neither knew the darkness that was about to surround them.

_Edmund's POV_

Edmund had to be the happiest man alive. He and Danielle were celebrating their third anniversary together, and he loved her just as much now as he did then. He was planning to ask her to marry him soon, and he couldn't wait to marry her. She was the most important person in his life, the person who understood him all the time, the person who could read his mind and predict him, and the person who loved him no matter what. He hated fighting with her, because he always lost. Most of all, he loved her gentle spirit, and the way she always put others before herself. He had never known her to be selfish. She had him completely captivated, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Danielle's POV_

Danielle knew that Edmund deserved better. She wasn't good enough for him in her opinion. He had been her rock and strength since her parent's death, and she didn't know where she would be without him. Out of everyone, he understood her best, and knew her the most. Whenever she needed him, he was always there. He let her cry to him, complain to him, and just be herself around him, and she loved that. They had talked about getting married, and she knew he would ask her when the time was right.

Danielle walked hand in hand with Edmund back to Cair Paravel. After the defeat of Miraz, the castle had been restored from the ruins that it had become, and all eight of them lived there. Peter and Elise had been married the year before, and were expecting their first child. David and Susan were engaged, and their wedding was set to take place the following month. Ricky and Lucy had begun dating two years ago, and they were now seventeen. Everything had worked out perfectly.

"Ed?" Danielle asked dreamily.

"Yeah?" Edmund smiled at her, and through his eyes communicated that she could ask him anything.

"Is it possible to be this happy?" She grinned at him.

"I think it must be, because I am." He pulled her towards him and met her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Pulling back, they began walking again, the world before them.

_Edmund's POV_

Edmund entered Peter's room, after knocking on the door. When he and Danielle had returned to the castle, a messenger had been waiting at the door to inform him that Peter had sent for him. Edmund kissed Danielle quickly and headed to Peter's room.

"What's up Pete?" Edmund greeted his older brother. Peter sat in a chair at his desk, with a pile of papers in front of him. Being the high king, Peter handled most of the responsibilities of ruling Narnia, with Edmund helping out a little bit here and there.

"I need you to go to the Island of Fawns. We have traders there, and they need to meet with us. I can't go because of Elise and the baby, but I trust you to handle it well."

"Pete, I never handle foreign affairs, much less trading. You know you're ten times better than me. Are you sure I'm the only one who can do this?" Edmund had a lot of doubt in his voice, as trading had never been his strong point.

"I'm sure you can handle it well Ed." Peter smiled at him with confidence. "Even if you aren't the best, you are brighter than many people I know. You can do it."

"Alright, if you're sure, I'll leave immediately. Look after Dani for me?" Ed knew his brother would do it without Edmund asking, but he wanted to be sure.

"Of course I will. Godspeed, and a safe trip." Peter got up and hugged his brother tightly.

_Danielle's POV_

Danielle waved goodbye to Edmund's retreating form. She would miss him terribly, as he would be gone for two weeks. She smiled remembering their heated make out session before he had left. Turning, she went to walk back into the castle, but as she did, she spotted David running towards her.

"Dani!" David shouted from across the field. Danielle waited until he got closer before answering him.

"What is so important that you had to shout?" She laughed softly.

"Susan is driving me crazy with wedding details, and I just had to get away." He grinned at her. Out of all her siblings, Danielle had always been closest to David. Even though he wasn't her twin, they had always been able to read each other's thoughts, and she felt she could tell him anything. She couldn't have been more happy for him and Susan, and she told him so often.

"Susan is paranoid because the wedding is in a month, and you are too scared to even go near a napkin!" Danielle protested on Susan's behalf. "You need to help her more with the planning! It's a huge wedding, and she is under a great deal of pressure. The role of the groom is to help his bride with the planning so she isn't so stressed."

"Why are you siding with her?" David grumbled. "I'm not a color picking, wedding planning type of person!"

"Well, maybe you should go give her a kiss and remind her that you love her then. It will calm her down and reassure her that you aren't getting cold feet." Danielle laughed as David trudged back to the castle to confront his worst fears. Turning, she decided to head down to her favorite spot by the creek before going back to the castle.

Darkness had set by the time Danielle began the trek back through the forest and into the open fields surrounding Cair Paravel. She loved this land, even if she had only been there for a short time. It had become her home. She grimaced as a sharp pain hit her. For a while now she had been experiencing pain, and even some spells where she felt as if her legs would give out. She hadn't told Edmund because she didn't want him to worry about her for no reason. She was sure they were just connected to some kind of tiredness, or maybe the onset of a headache. Walking faster, she tried to get back to the castle before she passed out, but she couldn't make it. As she fell, she screamed Edmund's name, before a black world surrounded her.

**So, the first chapter ends with a cliffhanger. I'm really sorry for that guys! *Laughs evilly* Not to worry, as long as I get more than five reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one by Wednesday…but only if you guys give me reviews! **

**~Hannah~**


	3. The World Crashes

**The second chapter of My Danielle is now officially up! **** Thanks for the reviews guys, and onto the next part of our story! (P.S. I didn't get my five, but I decided to let you guys have it anyway. Please please review! :))  
**

_Danielle's POV_

Danielle opened her eyes to find herself in her bed at the castle. David's worried face was above her, watching her.

"David?" She whispered weakly. She didn't feel very strong, and her voice wouldn't come out as strong as she wanted it to.

"Shh, don't try to talk." David hushed her gently. "You need to rest until the doctor gets here." Danielle closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep again, waking again to Elise sitting where David had been.

"Elise? Has the doctor been here?" Danielle whispered.

"Yes he has. I need to go speak with him now, so you just rest, and I'll come see you as soon as I know anything." Elise bent and kissed her forehead gently, and left the room, her gown sweeping along the floor.

_Elise's POV_

"Doctor? What is wrong with my sister?" Elise's worry carried over into her voice. Peter stood behind her, holding her tightly to comfort her.

"I've examined her carefully. Has she complained of any pains of late?"

"Well, she did tell me that she had spells where she felt as if her legs would give out. She also said that she has had some sharp pains from time to time. She didn't want to tell Edmund because she didn't want him to worry." Elise felt a tear escape her eyes. "Doctor, please tell me what it is."

The doctor shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm afraid it's cancer, Leukemia to be more specific. The pain is due to the progression of the disease. I'm so very sorry."

"Will she die?" Elise asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm afraid so. No one with this disease lives long. The most I've ever seen is 6 months to a year after diagnosis. It's just a matter of how healthy she is, and how much rest she gets." The doctor packed his things. "I'll check on her daily, and make sure she rests. She can't be active, and she cannot be normal again. She is a very sick young woman. The more she rests, the longer she could live. I'll see myself out." The doctor placed his hat on his head and walked down the hallway. Elise felt a sob escape her lips, and she turned and buried her head in Peter's chest, the tears exploding out of her.

"How am I going to tell her?"

TWO WEEKS LATER

_Danielle's POV_

Danielle sat solemnly in her bed. Edmund was due to return that day, and she didn't know what she was going to do. When Elise told her, all Danielle could do was cry. She didn't care for herself, but she knew it would break Edmund's heart. How could she tell him? Tears began to flow again, and she buried her face into the pillow.

"Dani!" Edmund rushed into her room at that moment. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her tear-streaked face. He ran to her side and gathered her into his arms. "Dani! What's wrong?"

"Edmund!" She turned into his chest and just let him hold her, the sobs racking her body. Edmund had no idea what was wrong, and he just sat there puzzled. When she calmed down, she spoke. "While you were gone, I got sick."

"Sick? Are you okay?" Edmund's voice was full of alarm.

"Edmund! I'm sick. I passed out the night you left, and David found me. When the doctor saw me, he diagnosed me with, well it's just…" her voice trailed off as tears grabbed hold of her again.

"Danielle. What's wrong?" Edmund's voice had grown cold with fear.

"I have cancer. I have leukemia. I'm dying." Danielle whispered.

_Edmund's POV_

"There must be SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!" Edmund shouted at the doctor. Peter tried to calm him.

"Ed, it's not his fault. You can't blame him!" Peter cried.

"Dani is the most selfless, most gentle girl I know. This can't be happening to her. There must be a mistake!" Edmund's voice faded out as he began to sob loudly. Peter rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. The doctor slipped out of the room wisely knowing that he wasn't needed here.

"I can't lose her, I love her!" Edmund gasped out.

"I know Ed, I know." Peter whispered. "I know."

_Danielle's POV_

Danielle crawled out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She was tired of being treated like some sickly child. She had decided that she only had a year to live, she was going to live that year like it was one of a hundred. Dressing in her favorite blue gown, she brushed her hair and swept it up into her usual hairstyle, before pinching her cheeks to get some color back into them. She slipped out of her room and into the hallway, and was about to exit the castle when she was stopped by Lucy.

"Danielle, you're supposed to be in bed!" Lucy cried. Lucy was tall, with dark hair like Susan, and was considered by all to be the fun one of the family. She loved to laugh, and she loved making other people laugh. She couldn't see bad in anyone, and always gave people the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, I decided that I'm tired of being in bed. I want to live my last months like a normal human being. I can't bear the idea of being stuck in bed for all those months."

"I understand." Lucy answered sympathetically. "I won't tell anyone, if you happened to go outside for some air." Lucy grinned at her and ran in the other direction.

Danielle ran outside, breathing in the fresh air. She laughed as she saw the deer run across the field, and smiled at the birds in the sky. It was so good to be out of her dark room and in the beautiful outdoors. She almost forgot for a few minutes that she was dying. She knew she was making the right decision, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

_Edmund's POV_

Edmund saw Danielle running around in the field outside and quickly made his way out to her.

"Danielle! You need to be in bed!" He yelled.

"Ed, please. You know me, and you know I can't spend months in a bed waiting to die. Please, I want to spend the last months with you like normal. It's my biggest wish, Ed please." Danielle begged him.

"Danielle, if you being in bed means that I could have you longer, then you're going to be in bed." He grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her back.

"Ed, NO!" Danielle screamed. "Edmund let go of me!" Edmund released her arm quickly.

"Edmund, listen to me! I refuse to spend six months in a bed, waiting around to die. I won't do it. If being outside and living like normal means that I only live five months, then that's what I want. Can you please just do that for me?" Danielle was almost yelling with the passion in her voice.

"Okay." Edmund said with defeat. "If that's what you want, then I'll live with it somehow. But promise me that you'll go to bed earlier at night and get up later to rest more than usual. And you must take a nap in the afternoon. Okay?" Edmund realized that he was only going to hurt her by making her stay in bed, so he decided to just give her her way.

"Okay." She smiled at him and pulled him to her, kissing him gently.

**Don't worry guys, the whole story won't be fluff :P Review!**


	4. A Proposal

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been going through medical testing lately, and it's been very physically taxing. But here it is, at long last **** Thanks for being so patient with me and keep those reviews coming! This chapter is dedicated to FelipeMarcusThomas, who I believe has inspired me with a brilliant idea. Or what I HOPE is a brilliant idea ;) **

_Danielle's POV_

Danielle climbed out of bed. The birds tweeted outside, and the sun shone brightly through her bedroom window. It seemed as if the world was completely happy, as if the world didn't know that she had cancer. She didn't resent the beauty outside; she was too good of a person for that; rather, she just rejoiced in it. She knew that everyone would start treating her differently, and before the end, she would be happy for the normalcy of life.

_Edmund's POV_

Edmund lay in bed across the palace, and unlike Danielle, he resented the happiness of life around him. How could the world be happy when his beloved Danielle was dying? He shook it off and stretched. He would pretend to be happy, for Danielle's sake. Suddenly, he jumped out of bed. It was as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. Pulling on his pants and jacket, he grabbed his boots and ran out into the hallway, sprinting down to Peter and Elise's room.

"Pete! PETE!" He shouted as he ran to shake his brother awake. From the other side of the bed, Elise groaned.

"Ed, what is so darn important that you would wake me up at this time?" Peter said sleepily.

"I have an idea, and I need you to watch Danielle while I go to see Jameson." Edmund could hardly contain his excitement.

"Ed, Danielle isn't a child or a puppy dog, she can take care of herself. But if it makes you feel better, I will keep one eye on her."

"Thanks Pete, I'll be back soon." Edmund raced out of the room, leaving a sleepy Peter suddenly wondering what Edmund wanted with the kingdom's jeweler.

_Elise's POV_

Later that morning, Elise walked into Danielle's room to see how she was.

"Elise! You look absolutely radiant." Danielle smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you." Elise looked down blushing. Her stomach was just beginning to protrude, and she looked even more beautiful as a pregnant woman.

"What can I do for you?" Dani asked smiling.

"More like what can I do for you!" Elise tried to smile back, but she found herself struggling with the reality that she was going to lose her only sister. Dani seemed to sense this, and getting up, enfolded Elise in her arms.

"Elise, I promise, I'm not going anywhere yet. And when I do, it will be time. It will all be okay, you have Peter and your new baby, and you will be blissfully happy. I'll always be watching you." Dani tried to comfort her sister.

"I know. I just love you and I'll miss you so much. After losing Mum and Dad, I can't imagine losing you too!" Elise held her sister tightly back, and they stood together in the room, crying softly.

_Edmund's POV_

"King Edmund! What can I do for you?" Jameson asked in shock. Jameson was the jeweler for the kingdom, and quite a talented one. He usually didn't see royalty in his shop very often Edmund guessed.

"I need a diamond ring, it's for Danielle. It has to be a secret though!" Edmund admonished. "I don't want her having any idea!"

"Of course!" Jameson rubbed his hands together, seemingly relishing the idea. "What kind of diamond would you like?"

"I would like a sapphire. It's her favorite color, and it will match her eyes." Edmund was so excited he could hardly contain it.

"Sapphires are lovely indeed, it's a wonderful choice. When do you want it by?"

"As soon as possible," Edmund replied. "I want to give it to her soon."

"It is an engagement ring, yes?"

"Yes. But remember what I said, don't tell anyone!" Edmund said again.

"Of course sire. It should be ready in about two days, I don't have very much business right now. Come back then, and you can look at it."

"Thank you very much. I'll see you in two days," Edmund said as he departed the small shop.

Riding back to the palace, Edmund was gleeful. He was going to propose to Danielle, and ask Susan if they could have a double wedding. If Danielle was going to die, he wanted to get the chance to be married to her first. He tried to push false hope from his mind, knowing that somewhere in his head, he almost hoped that by marrying her, it would preserve her life. He knew that was impossible though. Patting his horse on the neck, he sped up, anxious to get back to Danielle.

TWO DAYS LATER

Two days later, Edmund was back in Jameson's shop. The ring was absolutely perfect, and Edmund could barely keep his eyes off it. (Image is in my profile). It was set with a single sapphire in the center, and had a thin band which was studded with diamonds. He knew it would be exactly what she wanted.

"Jameson, it's perfect!" Edmund exclaimed. Jameson beamed with pleasure and pride.

"Thank you sire. It is one of my best creations, if I do say so myself."

Edmund paid Jameson, and departed, already planning out in his mind how he was going to propose.

_Danielle's POV_

Danielle sat in the window seat of her room, writing in her journal. She watched out her window as Edmund rode across the fields toward the stables. He had been incredibly secretive lately, riding into town at various intervals without telling her where he was going or when he would be back. She could tell he was keeping a secret, she knew him well. Smiling, she looked back down at her journal and finished her sentence, before closing it and latching the leather strap on it. Placing it back under the seat cushion, she rose from her chair and left the room, planning to meet Edmund outside.

"Ed!" She shouted as she crossed the grass to meet him.

"Danielle! You shouldn't be outside, you should be resting," Edmund admonished her gently.

"I'm not a hothouse plant that needs to be coddled," she retorted. "I'm merely sick, that's all."

"Since you're out here, I wanted to give you something. Come with me." Edmund took her hand and led her down the path to their favorite creek. Picking her up, he carried her to the edge of the water and set her down.

"Ed, what are you doing?" She laughed. Laughter quickly changed to a look of shock when she looked down and saw Ed on one knee in front of her.

"Dani, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want the chance to marry you. Will you be my wife and my queen?"

**Ah yes, another cliffhanger. Review review **


End file.
